twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Music of the extended version aka Director's Cut
The Wicker Man music, from the extended DVD version From Wikipedia: The opening music and "Corn Rigs" are arrangements of the Robert Burns ballads "The Highland Widow's Lament" and "Rigs O' Barley", respectively. The instrumental parts of the score are based on traditional Scottish, Irish, and English tunes such as "Miri it is", the strathspey "Robertson's Rant" jig, and "Drowsy Maggie" reel. "Chop Chop" is based on the nursery rhyme "Oranges and Lemons". "Procession" is an arrangement of the tune of the Child Ballad "Fause Foodrage".1 Although some of the music is Scottish, and the film is set in the Hebrides, no traditional Scottish Gaelic numbers are featured. The Music in the Wicker Man Flying in Northumbrian pipes, only a few notes (tune=?) The Lord's My Shepherd The Lord's My Shepherd, I'll not want, He makes me down to lie In pastures green, He leadeth me, The quiet waters by He leadeth me, He leadeth me, The quiet waters by Mailman whistling What is the mailman whistling? It almost sounds like "Let me call you sweetheart" but not quite. The Highland Widows Lament Oh/For I have come to the low country (mouth music) Without a penny in my purse To buy a meal for me One time I had a hundred sheep (mouth music) (kiping? keeping?) on your? (Scots dialect) narrow creek and growing wool for me It then turns into Paul Giovanni singing... Corn Rigs and Barley. a) small section repeated? after Howie lands. b) As Howie walks away from the group of men with the harbor master It was upon a Llamas night when corn rigs are bonny beneath the moon's unclouded light I held awhile to Annie the time went by with careless heed til 'tween the late and early with small persuasion she agreed to see me through the barley Corn rigs and barley rigs And corn rigs are bonny I'll not forget that happy night among the rigs with Annie We hear more as Howie walks around village The sky was blue, the wind was still the moon was shining clearly I set her down with right good will among the rigs of barley I ken't her heart was a' my ain; I loved her most sincerely I kissed her oer and oer again among the rigs of barley The Landlord's Daughter a) The few concertina notes we hear outside the pub as Howie comes in the first time sounds like the intro? to The Landlord's daughter. b) inside the pub THE LANDLORD'S DAUGHTER Much has been said of the strumpets of yore Of wenches and bawdy house queens by the score But I sing of a baggage that we all adore, The Landlord's Daughter You'll never love another Although she's not the kind of girl To take home to your mother Her ale it is lively and strong to the taste It is brewed with discretion, never with haste You can have all you like if you swear not to waste The Landlord's Daughter And when her name is mentioned The (parts?puds?) of every gentleman Do stand up at attention Now they say of the blossom in all of the town That she takes off her garter and starts on the tug That dolly who keeps her ain't horrible now While I'll take the landlord's daughter Oh, nothing can delight so As does the part that lies between Her left toe And her right toe c) The instrumental break is ended by Howie's banging on the table. Incidental notes as the picture is passed around (guitar probably, Nordic lyre?) then a few fiddle pizzicato notes of Landlord's Daughter. Flute music as Howie wanders the green and sees orgy (Gently Johnny instrumental) The English folk song Ride A Cock Horse is discussed in Nuada, Vol 3. In the novel, it is used to describe the orgy scene - bells on their fingers and toes keeping rhythm… Gently Johnny Gentle Johnny is in two parts. It is Paul Giovanni singing it. When Ash Buchannan enters the pub we hear some chaotic notes for some reason breaking the continuity. See Gary Carpenter's site for much more detail on how this was put together. Cinefantastique says: "Gently Johnny' uses three old lyrics combined into one and slightly edited." Gently Jonny, My Jingalo (collected and bowlderized by Sharp) The other two? Gently Johnny/Giovanni singing (pt 1). musical chaos as Beech Buchannon enters pub then more Gently Johnny (pt 2). (Have fiddle drone but fiddler isn't playing!) see Gary Carpenter's site for a full explanation of how was put together. where does first section end/second begin? Lyrics on mudcat... GENTLY JOHNNY I put my hand on her knee And she says do you want to see? I put my hand on her breast And she says do you want a kiss? Chorus Gently, gently, gently Johnny, Gently, Johnny my jigaloo Gently, gently, gently Johnny, Gently, Johnny my jigaloo (break) song restarts after a few chaotic notes I put my hand on her thigh And she says do you want to try? I put my hand on her belly She says do you want to fill me? Chorus (instrumental break as Lord Summerisle recites Whitman) Chorus (jigaloo not jigalo or jingalo?) Maypole song Maypole song: This is an old song (Cinefantastique) but I don't know which one. I have heard variations on this such as The Rambling Bog/Rattlin’ Bog. It is sung by girls not boys despite our seeing boys on the screen. At the end we see the girls banging out the rhythm. In the woods there grew a tree and a fine fine tree was he and on that tree there was a limb and on that limb there was a branch and on that branch there was a nest and in that nest there was an egg and in that egg there was a bird and from that bird a feather came and of that feather was a bed and on that bed there was a girl and on that girl there was a man and on that man there was a seed and on that seed there was a boy and from that boy there was a man and for that man there was a grave and from that grave there grew a tree In the Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle wood and on that bed there was a girl, Summerisle and on that girl there was a man, Summerisle and from that man there was a seed, Summerisle and from that seed there was a boy, Summerisle and from that boy there was a man, Summerisle and for that man there was a grave, Summerisle and from that grave there grew a tree In the Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle wood and on that tree there was a limb, Summerisle and on that limb there was a branch, Summerisle and on that branch there was a nest, Summerisle and in that nest there was an egg, Summerisle and in that egg there was a bird, Summerisle and from that bird a feather came and of that feather was a bed In the Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle wood and on that bed there was a girl and on that girl there was a man and on that man there was a seed and on that seed there was a boy and from that boy there was a man and for that man there was a grave and from that grave there grew a tree Beetle Beetle goes round and round incidental music (I wonder if this is based on the fire music?) Incidental music as Howie walks the graveyard Similar, but different theme, incidental music as Howie walks in the graveyard. descending notes on (Nordic lyre?) and brass, gets a little more orchestrated. A few notes on a (instrument?) inbetween leaving May Morrison's and Dr Ewan and again after that before Howie visits the librarian Corn rigs and barley sung by Giovanni as Howie rides carriage to Summerisle's castle Corn rigs and barley rigs And corn rigs are bonny I'll not forget that happy night among the rigs with Annie "The Flame Dance" (music/sung by older and younger women) (taken from the DVD by me and additions by Penny of IMDb, 5/23/04) I need some help figuring this one out! Take the flame inside you Burn and burn below Fire seed, Fire feed Make the baby grow Take the flame inside you ? (burn and burn belay?) Fire seed, Fire feed Make the baby stay Take the flame inside you ? (burn and burn) be long Fire seed, Fire feed Make the baby strong Take the flame inside you ? (burn and burn belie?) Fire seed, Fire feed Make the baby (cry?) Take the flame inside you ? (burn and burn begin) Fire seed, Fire feed Make the baby (kin?) An additional verse with unknown lyrics played at very low level. Here’s a reasonable version: (http://www.priestessblog.com/?p=44) Take the flame inside you Burn and burn below Fire seed and fire feed To make the baby grow Take the flame inside you Burn and burn belay Fire seed and fire feed To make the baby stay Take the flame inside you Burn and burn belong Fire seed and fire feed And make the baby strong Take the flame inside you Burn and burn belie Fire seed and fire feed To make the baby cry Take the flame inside you Burn and burn begin Fire seed and fire feed To make the baby King (Queen) The clock chimes in Summerisle's castle: What is this theme? It is the same theme the Firesign Theater uses in one of their skits as a musical theme for an ice cream van. I suspect it is a popular British theme. It’s only 4 notes. Fire dance music heard from outside Summerisle plays a few notes of the fire dance on piano. This is actually played by Gary Carpenter. Sharp (Nordic lyre?) note as Howie discovers the hare the in grave. Tinker of Rye song w/ Summerisle and Miss Rose each taking a verse and sharing a chorus. Cinefantastique: "The only song in Shaffer's screenplay that was retained was "The Ram of Derby" which Cilento and Lee actually sing. "The song was much longer and was to be three verses, with the whole scene to be built around it, but it was towards the end of shooting, and when it came to do it, we thought it was too long. And whole chunks were thrown out at beginning and end. It doesn't make too much sense in the film -- it's too elaborate and unsubtle a gag, all sexual imagery. And to make it work would have required more time. If I had known it would work out that way, I would have written something smaller." Creetown Scotland site calls it THE MAIDEN AND THE TINKER. THE MAIDEN AND THE TINKER/Tinker of Rye/Ram of Darby (Derby Ram? No.) (This mostly taken from the Creetown website but changes and additions are mine.) There was a tinker lived of late, who walked the streets of Rye. He bore his pack upon his back, patches and plugs did cry. Oh I have brass within my bag, my hammer's full of metal. And as to skill I weld can plugs and mend a broken kettle A maiden did this tinker meet and to him boldly say Oh sure my kettle hath much need, if you will pass my way. She took the tinker by the hand and led him to her door. Says she, my kettle I will show and you can clout it sure. Chorus For patching and plugging is his delight (interrupted by Howie as he throws the hare next to Miss Rose) Continuation as Howie leaves. Summmerisle sings this verse. Fair maid says he, your kettle's cracked, The cause is plainly told. There hath so many nails been drove, That mine own could not take hold. Full version (Says she it hath endured some knocks and more it may i know I'm sure a large large nail will hold If it was struck in so For patching and plugging is his delight Fair maid says he, your kettle's cracked, The cause is plainly told. There hath so many nails been drove, That mine own could not take hold.) 2 sharp (Nordic lyre?) notes as Howie goes in photographer's shop Willow's song /fiddle, woman's voice, percussion, winds, harp. Gary Carpenter: "the scoring was quite interesting - harmonica, bassoon, violins, recorders, pulsating tom-toms, African thumb piano, multi-tracked Nordic lyre - the same Nordic lyre - not Celtic harp - you see me play at Burrowhead]. Britt's singing on the film was voiced by Rachel Verney but a version was recorded by Lesley Mackie in the film which was intended for LP release [the difference in tonal quality is minimal, but Lesley was the more secure" (Annie Ross? : that guy with the glasses website.) Uses one line from Martin Said To His Man (every stroke a bucketful.) From Nuada, Vol 3: “Fragments of Willow’s song, composed by Paul Giovanni, are actually gleaned from the fairy tale, ‘Three Heads In A Well.’ … a beautiful girl “goes to the well to draw up a bucket full of water and instead hauls up a severed head which sings to her: Fair Maiden, white and red, Coombe me smooth and stroke my head, And thou shalt have some cockell bread.” (Cockell bread was made as a love charm or aphrodisiac.) WILLOW'S SONG (Most of this is taken from the Creetown website with revisions and additions by me and some friends.) Heigh ho. Who is there? No one but me, my dear. Please come say, How do? The things I'll give to you. A stroke as gentle as a feather I'll catch a rainbow from the sky And tie the ends together. Heigh ho. I am here. Am I not young and fair? Please come say, How do? The things I'll show to you. Would you have a wond'rous sight The midday sun at midnight? Fair maid, white and red, Comb you smooth and stroke your head umm How a maid can milk a bull! And every stroke a bucketful. solfegio/vocalise? The children chanting "We carry death out of the village" (For more info see the Golden Bough!) Background music as Howie reads about May Day. Medieval sounding,a bawdy song of sorts… LSO?, brass. Mirie It Is Old English Miri it is while summer ilast With fugheles song Oc nu neheth windes blast And weder strong Ei, ei! What this night is long And ich with wel michel wrong Soregh and murn and fast modern English Merry it is while summer lasts With the song of birds But now draws near the wind's blasts And harsh weather Alas, alas! How long the night is! And I, most unjustly Sorrow and mourn and fast Strings struck and up and down scales as Howie tries to start his plane ending in strings struck altogether Following the hobby , we hear two tunes (aka “Hobby” on the Silva Screen CD) 1) Fiddle and flutes (tune #1 by Giovanni) 2) Once inside courtyard familiar sword dance tune on fiddle (tune #2 = Ten Penny Bit) 3) and then musical chaos before Summerisle's speech. Cinefantastique article "There's a little bit of an electric guitar in the sequence where the villagers all play tricks on Howie, and the hide-and-seek with the Hobby Horse, but we play a lot of Scottish jigs against it, and it works a lot better." Search music (instrumental medley) This is one of my favorite sections. First we hear a fiddle tune w/electric guitar and organ. Then we hear a little of the children's rhyme "baa baa black sheep. Then Drowsy Maggie (aka Toss the Feathers?) on fiddle and flute. The there is a tune I can find no info on (Turns out to be Robertson's Rant) as boat is sighted and searched). We then hear Drowsy Maggie on organ with guitar lead improvisation, with bent notes as he searches coffin maker. Then into a lead guitar tune as we return to the hobby and courtyard tune #5 (This tunes sounds familiar. Is it a pop tune from the 60s/70s? A trad tune?) Cinefantastique mentions: "we (who?) play a lot of Scottish jigs against it (the electric guitar), and it works a lot better." I don't know who is saying this. Cinefantastique article "There's a little bit of an electric guitar in the sequence where the villagers all play tricks on Howie, and the hide-and-seek with the Hobby Horse, but we play a lot of Scottish jigs against it, and it works a lot better." From Gary Carpenter: "Howie's last-minute search for Rowan uses largely traditional Scottish folk music, particularly the Strathspey 'Robertson's Rant', although we use the Irish variant of the reel 'Drowsy Maggie' (2?)." After leaving May Morrison’s, and Howie’s “Heathens, bloody heathens” line we hear (aka Searching for Rowan on the Silva Screen CD): 1- 1st theme on the fiddle w/ gtr and organ (Giovanni) 2- Baa Baa Black Sheep 3- Drowsy Maggie on fiddle and discordant recorder - short 4- Drowsy Maggie again 5- sea shanty/Robertson’s Rant 6- Drowsy Maggie 7- 1st theme again Hand of Glory descending notes and wavering strings/winds? Ends with shrill flute. Procession (instrumental): It begins with solo bass drum, then brass. Giovanni based it on Willy of Winsbury but turned into a waltz. LSO? SFX of sticks clapped, Morris type bells, then solo drum again. Cinefantastique: " The procession march is wholly original. (Giovanni?:) "What I did was to take a very old song -- in this case it was 'Willy of Winsbury,' 14th century -- take the melody and form it into a piece for a brass band. I wanted a waltz, in three, so that it could be slower and stranger and that the whole procession could sort of sway." (Procession" is an arrangement of the tune of the Child Ballad "Fause Foodrage") Chop chop chant accompanied by Oranges and Lemons, a traditional children's rhyme/song. Gary Carpenter says: "I wrote the 'Chop, Chop' sequence, using Oranges and Lemons as the basis for a faux-Scottish violin jig." Single note precedes and follows as swords cut off head of rabbit/hare/Holly. Hail god of the sea... said in unison Rowan is announced by LSO brass which then leads into the chase through the cave "rock and roll" (electric guitar, drums and flute) The story is the band thought rock music would be good for cave sequence - Gary Carpenter. Annointment Descending Nordic lyre notes , played by Gary Carpenter, as Howie is marked, women's voices join in, "sleep close and fast" at end. Cinefantastique: the 'burning' music, also used over the anointing scenes, prominently uses the Celtic harp" (The burning music?) Does anyone know what the source of the words "sleep close and fast", recited or sung, is? I'm guessing it might come from some other religious or literary source Drone Group drone as Howie tries to save himself, more or less one meditative note. Solo bass drum as Howie is lead to the Wicker Man Summer is icummin in The brass band (LSO?) intros 'Summer is icummin in', then all join in. The intro uses the same tune as the in the procession. (see note 1) (Cinefantastique: "the 'burning' music, also used over the anointing scenes, prominently uses the Celtic harp"). This is the oldest written text in the English language. Variations abound. This appears to have been re-edited to follow the shots rather than being musically continuous. "The one thing that I did do mainly off my own bat, largely because of the old classical training thing, which Paul liked the idea of was the trick when Howie is immolated of combining the waltzing march tune from the Procession with Sumer-Is-A-Cumen-In, which to this day I'm still rather proud of as a contrapuntal feat! The modern English version of this ancient song was by Peter Shaffer..." SUMMER IS ICUMEN IN Summer is icumen in Loudly sing Cuckoo Grows the seed and blows the mead And springs the wood anew. Sing Cuckoo! Ewe bleats harshly after lamb Cows after calves make moo Bullock stamps and deer champs Now shrilly sing Cuckoo ... (Howie begins singing #34 here) ... Cuckoo ... Cuckoo. O wild bird are you ! Be never still Cuckoo ! Summer is icumen in Loudly sing Cuckoo Grows the seed and blows the mead And springs the wood anew. Sing Cuckoo! (Hard to hear the next verse, it is an edited jumble as best I can tell) Ewe bleats harshly after lamb Cows after calves make moo Bullock stamps and deer champs Now shrilly sing Cuckoo ... ... Cuckoo ... Cuckoo. Wild bird are you ! Be never still Cuckoo ! Loudly sing Cuckoo (end part only of this line) Grows the seed and blows the mead And springs the wood anew. Sing Cuckoo! Ewe bleats harshly after lamb Cows after calves make moo Bullock stamps and deer champs Now shrilly sing Cuckoo ... ... Cuckoo ... Cuckoo. Wild bird are you ! Be never still Cuckoo ! Howie sings "The Lord's My Shepherd" as he burns , as they are singing "Summer is icumin in", using the same lyrics as first version but seems to be singing the descant? (taken from the DVD by me) The Lord's My Shepherd I'll not want He makes me down to lie In pastures... Credit music Brass as credits roll: "The closing music, which was largely transcribed from a Bulgarian folksong", according to Gary Carpenter, is played by the LSO. Labelled as Sunset on the soundtrack album, it is a Bulgarian folk tune entitled Zamrakanala Mona Jana.